Tré Cool
) Active years: 1984-present Affiliated bands: Green Day, Foxboro Hot Tubs, The Network. |Row 2 title = Physical Description |Row 2 info = Eye color: Blue Height: 5'6" Hair Color: Brown |Row 3 title = Personal Information |Row 3 info = Parents: ?? Siblings: ?? Relationsips: * Lisea Lyons (Divorced 1995 or 1996) 1 child * Claudia (Divorced 2003) 1 child * Torry Castellano (broken up) * Ruri Hegarty (unknown) Children: * Ramona Isabelle * Frankito "Little Frank" }} Tré Cool (born Frank Edwin Wright III, December 9, 1972, in Frankfurt, Germany) is the drummer of the alternative rock band Green Day. He replaced the band's former drummer, Al Sobrante. Biography Frank Edwin Wright III was born December 9, 1972 in Frankfurt, West Germany, making him the youngest member of Green Day. He lived in Willits, California with his father and his two older siblings. His father, a helicopter pilot in the Vietnam War, decided to move the family there to insulate them upon his return to the United States. Wright's closest neighbor was future Lookout! Records owner Larry Livermore, who at the time was the singer of the punk band The Lookouts. At age 12, Livermore recruited Wright to join The Lookouts and gave him the name of Tre Cool relying on both the French word trés (meaning very) and the latin base "tri" (meaning three and root of Trey), combined with the word cool. When Green Day's drummer Al Sobrante left the band they recruited Cool to play drums. Cool decided to drop out of high school his sophomore year. However, he passed an equivalency test and earned his GED, and began taking classes at a nearby community college. He had to drop out of college however, when the demands of Green Day's touring intensified. Cool's father who owned a small company overhauled a used bookmobile and even served as the driver on three separate tours. "I watched them go from a bunch of kids to a group of musicians with work ethic. On their first tour or two it was more of a party than anything else. I still scratch my head and say, 'how in the hell did they make it?' They used to practice in my living room here - a lot of the songs they did on Dookie. You hear it coming together and you don't expect people are going to go out and buy it. But when it does you just say 'wow that's so cool'." Singing Tré sings and plays guitar on the tracks "Dominated Love Slave" and "All by Myself", from Kerplunk! and Dookie, respectively. He wrote the subtrack "Rock and Roll Girlfriend" from the medley "Homecoming" featured on the album American Idiot. He also sang and composed the track "DUI" ("Driving Under the Influence"), which was recorded during the Nimrod sessions, and was due to be released on Shenanigans (a compilation of B-sides), but was omitted on the US version of the album. It was, however, released on the Japanese version. During a radio interview at Washington DC's alternative station DC 101, Tré sang and played the guitar to a short song titled "Like a Rat does Cheese", a song about the pleasure of felatio Several live tracks also exist, usually from early dates around 1993, such as "Food Around the Corner", a song from the 1943 Elmer Fudd cartoon "An Itch in Time". Another live track "Billie Joe's Mom" was also recorded. Green Day recently recorded a version of Tay Zonday's "Chocolate Rain" with Tré Cool singing. It was posted on YouTube on August 1, 2007. His cover was mentioned in several news journals. Before concerts, there is an act by the Drunken Pink Bunny, which is Tré being silly in a bunny costume. Personal life Tré married his long time girlfriend Lisea Lyons, a photographer, in March 1995 and had a child, Ramona Isabelle, born January 12, 1995. They divorced sometime after. In May 2000, he married again to a woman named Claudia. They later broke up in 2003. They had one son together, Frankito ("Little Frank"), born in 2001. Trivia *Tre was class president for a time when he was in high school. *Tre is the only person to ever climb the Universal Studios ball (their trademark) in Orlando, Florida. He climbed the ball at the 1998 MTV Music Awards. *Tre has his left nipple peirced (however he might have took it out in recent years). *Tre once milked a dog because he wanted milk for his coffee, and the house he was staying in didn't have any. *Tre loves to golf. *Tre only has one testicle. He lost the other one in a tragic unicycle accident. He was riding it on a stage at a high school near his home town when suddenly he fell off the stage and landed on the unicycle. His testicle went inside his body, and the doctor examining him took one look and said "hmm... translucent scrotum..." *Tre played violin in the second grade. *Tre's dad built Lawrence Livermore's house. *Tre actually went to a clown college before the band got big which explains his wild antics. *Tre uses the same drumkit, Slingerland, as the drummer from The Who does, which is Keith Moon. This is also of course Slingerland, and oddly the two drummers have the same wild and crazy stage antics. *Tre likes his shoes. *On MTV's Wildest moments of the VMA's there's a short Clip of Tre with David Grohl from The Foo Fighters (and previously from Nirvana) singing to Marilyn Manson's "Beautiful People". *Tre dressed as a priest at a gig (in Dublin). It was probably in reference to Matt Skiba (Alkaline Trio) who is a big fan. *In an interview on Trio, Tre has said that if he were any female celebrity he would be "that chick from the Golden Girls, because she's old and loose". *Tre once caught a shark on accident, and after beating it with a baseball bat multiple times, it finally died when he hit it with the stump of the bat. *Tre is the godfather of Billie Joe's kids. *In an interview, they were asked what kind of music they liked, and Tre answered, " I like Fisher Price music, nursery rhymes, and the alphabet song"................Mike "seconded the motion". *In the Walking Contradiction video Tre is chased by a bread truck. *Tre's dad was a Vietnam helicopter pilot. *Tre dressed up as Benji Madden of Good Charlotte for Halloween, 2004. *Tre's estimated net worth is $45 million. *Tre is bisexual like Billie Joe is. *Tre is French for very, which makes him very cool. * It's kinda funny but Tre had known Green Day for some time from the Gilman Street scene and he helped out its former drummer with drum lessons *Billie Joe and Mike signed up Tre and that was the time when Green Day, as the band we know today, was born. *Tre married his girlfriend Lisea Lyons in March of 1995, they have a daughter together named Ramona. *They have since separated but are apparently still on good terms. In March, 2000, Tre married again, this time to his girlfriend Claudia and now they have a baby together! *When Tre first took drum lessons from one of his neighbours, the guy would not let him have any cymbals! *Then after Tre quit going to its drum lessons, he stole cymbals from a local music store and used them like there was no tomorrow. *Tre's going nuts on the cymbals and he got used to setting his drums on fire on stage *Before shows Tre would play jazz music. *Billie Joe once said that he and Tre have had sex a long time ago; they were both drunk, they never quite admitted to doing so, and it was unprotected. Some say that it's doubtful that's true. *Tre got his knee dislocated and disconnected from his leg in 2002. He needed surgery to get it fixed. It took him 6 months to recover from the surgery. In the same year Tre went to the Californian Music Awards to accept 4 awards while wobbling on crutches. Category:Band Members Category:Pages to be fixed Category:People